Seven Years After
by DJ Sharingan
Summary: [One Shot] Max and Mariam are 22 year old married couples going on a picnic with their baby daughter at their favourite place but later bump into Julia from F Dynasty. Pairings: Max&Mariam, OC


**Deep Zero: Hi everyone, I'm here with a Max & Mariam One-shot Fic, this takes place 7 years after G Revolution and they are now a married couple and parents.**

**Summary:** **Max and Mariam go on a picnic with their baby daughter to their favourite place and show her the beautiful things there but as they leave later on; they bump into Julia from F Dynasty who's also has a baby daughter. Pairings: Max & Mariam, Damian (OC) & Julia**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or its Character's. Only Mai, Rose and Damian also Max and Mariam are 22 in this Fic.

**

* * *

**

Seven Years After.

It was such a beautiful sunny day in Seaside City and cars were driving past, Kids were playing in the park and many people were walking by on their way to where they had to go to such as work, home or whatever.

At a beautiful spot where the sun was shining off a still watery lake, the meadow surrounded it with grass that seemed to roll like ocean in a gentle breeze, a man with blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes who wore an orange t-shirt, khaki trousers and white sneakers was accompanied by his wife who had long raven blue hair and emerald green eyes wearing a yellow top with plunging neckline, blue jeans and brown boots.

"It's been 7 years since we've been out here, the one place where we made out." Max stated

"I know and now we're back; but this time we're having a picnic. Just you, me and the baby" Mariam replied

Max and Mariam were setting up the spot for their picnic; they unpacked the sheet, plates, utensils, sandwiches, cake, juice, vegetables and some fruit from the basket.

"Ah; what nice clean air and the water is still fresh." Max thought as he looked around

Mariam wanted to look as well but she had to eat some food and look after their baby daughter, who was asleep in her arms, the baby had blonde hair, green eyes and looked like Mariam.

"Mai…Mai…time to wake up." Mariam whispered sweetly in her ear

And with that; Mai opened her eyes to see her mother cradling her so she raised her arms out to her. Max had returned to see his daughter.

"Hi there, you must have had a long nap huh?" Max greeted

Max gave Mai her teddy bear to play with while Max and Mariam were eating their food and chatting amongst themselves about the times they had.

"Do you think we should show Mai around this place? She'd really like that" Mariam asked

"Sure, I think that's a great idea." Max agreed

"Just like that time after you guys defeated BEGA that my team returned to see you but as the boys were battling each other; we reunited here and then it got romantic, not to mention when we had sex here a year later." She explained

"We became boyfriend and girlfriend on that day and our love lasted until we got married two years ago also everyone else got married but some of them didn't." He also explained

Max and Mariam had just finished eating their food and were about to pack away the utensils and the plates, once they finished they looked at each other and started to blush. Mariam giggled as Max put his arms around her stomach as he sat behind her.

"You know this reminds me of the time when I was combing my hair after having a shower, I put on the Stereo system and listened to Loving Me 4 Me by Christina Aguilera." Mariam remembered

"Oh yeah and I came back from closing the Hobby Shop with my dad and when I came up to our room, you turned to me and greeted me with lust'; but however we kept listening to that track from her album Stripped and then we made love." Max said

"And then the next day; I was pregnant with Mai and you provided for her with help from both our moms and dads." She exclaimed

* * *

Later Max, Mariam and baby Mai decided to go and look around, they showed Mai the beautiful meadow with the watery lake, Mai felt hungry that she started to cry but Mariam calmed her down and fed her.

"There, there; it's ok! Momma's here, I bet after all that you must've been hungry by now?" She said as she fed and comforted her

"She's so beautiful; she has my eyes but looks like you." Max interrupted

After Mai was fed Max and Mariam were ready to go back home but a Spanish woman with long two toned hair up to her waist (the front was ginger and the back was brown) green eyes and was wearing a white dress with white and red shoes who was accompanied by a man with long brown hair with blonde streaks up to his back with silver eyes wearing a black T shirt, grey jeans and brown/white hiking boots had seen them.

"Julia Fernandez? Damian Pride? Is that you two?" They asked in unison

"Max, Mariam; it's been 7 years hasn't it?" Damian replied

* * *

2 hours later it was sunset and Max, Mariam, Damian and Julia had got back to the city, they were at Max's house having some tea and talked about their friends and family.

"So how's Raul? Last I heard he married Matilda from the Barthez Battalions." Max said

"That's not all, three months ago; Matilda had a baby girl and last month Tripp and Amy had a baby girl and Damian and I had a baby girl too, her name's Rose." Julia explained as she cradled her baby that had brown hair with blonde streaks and green eyes

Rose grabbed Julia's index finger and held onto it so that she wouldn't let go but Mariam set it free as she

"Oh that's wonderful also Rose is cute; Tyson and Hilary had a baby girl three months ago, Kai and Chizaru had a baby boy last year, Ray and Mariah had a baby girl two and a half months ago, Daichi and Himi had a baby boy last month, Kenny and Emily had a baby girl yesterday, Ozuma and Deja had a twins last week, Joseph's wife is expecting their baby; same with Dunga's wife and Anaya just got pregnant with Brooklyn's baby two months ago." Mariam retorted as she admired Julia's baby

Mai and Rose felt tired and fell asleep after a long day, Max and Damian went upstairs to put Mai and Rose to bed but Mariam and Julia were still having their usual chat downstairs.

"Well with all our friends becoming parents, there will be a new generation of Beybladers in a few years tops." Mariam stated

"Yeah, even Kane's kids now that their six years old also Spyro's had a baby off Zeo." Julia agreed

"Zeo's a father? Can women have children from Androids?" Mariam wondered

"I don't even know but I'm willing to find out." Julia replied

So as they talked, Max and Damian had returned to join in the chatter through out the evening as they went into the kitchen to get some food and watch TV but they knew that they would have to pass their generation on to their kids in the years to come.

**

* * *

The End!**

**Deep Zero: That's it for the One-Shot and sorry if it's not very good, I've been busy lately that I updated this late but no matter. Please R&R **

**Bye. **


End file.
